The Call
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: RGB AU. OC included, so read at your own risk. The Ghostbusters receive a strange call, leading one of their own to believe their parents aren't dead. Could it be true, or a sick practical joke? Further background on the OC. Please, no destructive reviews


**The Call**

_**Disclaimer: In case you didn't catch it the first time, this is an AU story. As in, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, meaning ANY ARTISTIC LICENSE CAN BE TAKEN. Oh yeah, and did I mention that the whole Mary Sue thing DOES NOT APPLY EITHER in an AU story? So I will say this: If you don't like it, then DON'T READ. It's really just that simple when you think about it.**_

Note:_ I don't own RGB_

Nighttime had fallen over the city of New York, and over at GBHQ, the four guys were asleep. Clara, on the other hand, had decided to stay up later to watch a TV program. Now she had fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly, Clara was awakened by a shrill noise. It was the telephone on the table by the couch. Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason, She thought, clearly annoyed. It was 2:00 in the morning. "Ghostbusters" Clara yawned. No response. Instead, she was greeted by static. "Hello?" She asked again. Finally someone spoke.

"Clara? Is that you?" There was still a lot of static, but Clara could hear them.

"Yes, I'm Clara Hamilton. Who is this?"

"Oh Princess, it's so good to hear your voice. I want to tell you that we're okay, but we need your help." Immediately, Clara knew who it was. Only one person in her life had always called her Princess.

"Daddy?" She whispered, her eyes watering. No response, expect a click, followed by the hum of the dial tone.

Clara hung up the phone, completely numb. How could that be my Dad? She thought. If that was him on the phone, then Mom must also be alive too. But then how can that be? They're dead! All these thoughts were racing around in Clara's mind as she headed upstairs to the main sleeping quarters. She climbed into her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning while the guys were eagerly digging into their breakfast, Clara was just sitting there, picking at hers, barely eating it. She didn't even look up when Peter took off after Slimer, who had just swiped his toast. "Get back here Slimer! You're gonna pay for ruining my breakfast!" Peter yelled. Ray and Winston went after Peter so that they could subdue him, to keep him from hurting himself or Slimer. Clara just sat at the table and sighed.

"Am I correct in assuming there's something wrong?" Egon asked her. She looked up at him, seeing a concerned look in his eyes.

"No Egon. I'm, just tired. That's all." It was a half-truth she hoped Egon would accept, but he pressed the issue further.

"I think I've come to know you better than that Clara." Egon said.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Clara hesitated at first. He's so insistent, she thought. And for a moment, found that very comforting.

"Well, there was this phone call last night," She began, "At first I thought it was a crank call, because there was no answer at first, just all this static. Then finally, someone replied."

"Who was it?" Egon asked. Clara then went silent for a second.

"It was my father." She blurted out. Egon's eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd believe it. I didn't believe it myself either at first."

"Well yeah. Isn't he dead, along with your mom?"

"That's what I've always believed these past seventeen years. Egon, I know this sounds crazy, but it was my Dad. I knew it was him because of his voice, and..." Clara's voice trailed off.

"And, what?"

"He called me Princess. It was the nickname he gave me when I was little. Nobody else called me by that name except for him."

"If you don't mind my asking, what were the circumstances surrounding your parents death? That is, if they did actually die." Egon asked.

"Well, as they were driving back home, another car hit them because the driver of that other car was drunk. But the wreckage was so bad that the police didn't feel a need to pull them out. They didn't think my parents would've survived. But my sister Liddell insisted that they search the wreckage. But when they went through it all, no bodies were recovered. There wasn't even any blood. It was like they just, disappeared into thin air." Clara explained.

"What happened to the other driver?"

"She died on impact. And there weren't any witnesses."

"So what did the police tell you and your sisters when they found nothing?" Egon asked.

"They told us just that, that no trace of them was recovered. So they said it was safe to assume that they weren't alive. And that's what I've believed all this time. But now, after last night, I don't know what to believe."

"What did your father say when he called?"

"He said he needed our help. With what though, I never found out. Before I could ask, he hung up, or the call got disconnected. I don't know which."

"Maybe his call was just to make sure he had reached the right person. So for now, we can't really do anything until he calls again." Egon said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Clara sighed.

It would be a few more days until the next call came. When it did come, it was during the day, and it was while everyone was in the living room. "Hello?" It was Clara who picked up the phone and answered. First there was static. Then,

"Clara?" This time it was a woman who replied.

"Yes it's me. Is that you Mom?"

"Yes dear. How is everything?"

"I'm fine mom. Where are you and Dad?" Clara asked. It was the signal for Egon to bring out the PKE Meter.

"It's hard to explain dear. Just that there are others here with us." Egon started scanning the area with the PKE Meter.

"Is it anywhere on earth, or is it another dimension?" Clara asked. Egon wasn't getting anything on the PKE Meter in the surrounding area, but the moment he scanned the phone, the Meter went wild.

"Well, I guess you could say that. It's another dimension." Mrs. Hamilton replied.

"She's right. Look at these readings." Egon pointed at the little screen on the PKE Meter. "These are not readings consistent with a normal phone call on this planet."

"Who is that you're talking to?" Mrs. Hamilton asked.

"Oh, that's Egon. I work with him and the others." Clara explained.

"Others?"

"The Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters?"

"We deal with all things paranormal." Clara told her mom.

"Ask who else is there with them." Ray said.

"Mom, who else is there with you?"

"Oh we haven't met with everyone, but can you believe we did meet with Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan?" This information almost made Clara drop the phone.

"Amelia Earhart?"

"Amelia Earhart?" All four guys asked simultaneously, shocked.

"Yes. Anyway, we've been here for so long, wondering how you and your sisters had been without us."

"We've been fine Mom. Now, dad said that you needed help with something. Help with what?"

"We want to come home. At first, when we were brought here, we tried numerous attempts to get back. But each attempt failed. Naturally, we accepted that we may not be able to go back, until we met someone who had technology that allowed us to contact you, which is how I'm talking to you now. Can you help us come home?"

"Yes Mom. We'll do everything in our power to get you and Dad back."

"Alright. We'll call again to find out when and if you have things ready okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mom." Clara said, and hung up the phone.

In the lab, all five Ghostbusters were going over the readings that Egon had taken with the PKE Meter as he was inputting the information into the computer. "I just keep wondering," Clara said, breaking the silence. "Why them? Why my parents? And how could they just, disappear like that?"

"There are ways that people accidentally end up in other dimensions Clara. The Bermuda Triangle is one example." Ray said. Clara rolled her eyes.

"My parents were nowhere near Bermuda, Ray. It happened right here in this state. Besides, the Bermuda Triangle is a stationary gateway, if it's even a gateway to other dimension entirely. It only stays in that one spot." Clara said.

"However," Egon interjected. "There is a possibility that this gateway is one that moves randomly. You know how icebergs float on the surface of the ocean? My theory is that this gateway, possibly gateways, move in the same fashion. So if a person is in the wrong place at the wrong time, BOOM!" Egon snapped his fingers. "That's how they get trapped."

"It's too bad we can't get Slimer trapped by one of these gateways, eh?" Peter joked.

"Peter, please." Egon rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I was just kidding Egon." Peter said.

"Guys, these theories are all fine and dandy, but what I need to know is can we open a gateway to this other dimension that my parents are stuck in and get them out?" Clara asked, exasperated.

"I believe that if we tune the Ecto-4 exactly right, we can do the same thing that we did for my Parallel double. All we have to do is input the correct dimensional coordinates, and then Clara, you go in through the gateway, find them, and bring them back." Egon explained.

"Well great! Let's get to it then!" Ray said excitedly.

"Hold on Ray. First we gotta wait for that call from Clara's parents, so that she can tell them about the plan to bring them back." Winston told him.

"Oh. Uh, right. Sorry."

"It's alright Ray." Clara said. "I know you get excited about this kind of stuff."

They only had to wait two more days until the next call came. And again, it was during the day. "Hello?" Clara answered. First there static. Finally,

"Clara?"

"Yes Dad, it's me."

"Have you figured out how we can come home Princess?"

"What we're going to do is open an artificial doorway, the I come in to find you and Mom, and bring you back." Clara explained.

"Sounds easy enough. And we haven't changed much, so that should make it easier to find us. In fact, we haven't changed at all."

"How haven't you changed Dad?"

"You'll see when you come to get us."

"Okay. Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you later then."

"We'll be here waiting for you Princess."

"I know. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

In a remote area outside of the city, the Ghostbusters set everything up in preparation for opening the gateway for Clara to go into the dimension and get her parents. The first thing Egon did was tie a rope to Clara, and then he tied the other end to the Ecto-4. "This is to ensure that you can find your way back to the door. We don't know how long we can keep it open, you understand." Egon said.

"Yeah, we don't want to lose you too." Winston added.

"I know. Thanks guys." Clara smiled. After entering the coordinates for the dimension, Egon and Ray powered up the dimensional field drive. A brilliant beam of light shot out and widened into a circle. Once it was big enough, Clara stepped through, with the rope trailing behind her.

"Mom?" She called out. "Dad?" There was no response at first. Then,

"Clara? We're over here Princess!" Clara walked towards the voice, and was in for a shock.

"Mom? Dad? Is that really you guys?" She asked. They looked like they hadn't aged at all.

"Of course it's us dear." Mrs. Hamilton replied.

"But, you haven't aged at all."

"I realize that must be a shock to you. But it is really us."

"Okay. Well, we should head back. The guys don't know how long they can keep the doorway open." Clara started back towards the door and her parents followed her. Once they all made it through, the dimensional field drive burned out, and the gateway closed behind them.

"Clara, glad you're back. We were beginning to wonder if you were gonna make it out in time." Ray said.

"Huh?" Clara was confused. "What do you mean? How long was I gone for?"

"You were gone for exactly 29 minutes and 15 seconds." Egon said.

"A half hour? That long?" Clara was still confused. "But, to me, it only seemed like a few minutes."

"Maybe that dimension is on a different temporal plain than ours." Ray said.

"I guess so. Oh, uh these are my parents, Richard and Diana. Mom, Dad, these are the guys I told you about that I work with, the Ghostbusters. Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman, and finally, Winston Zeddemore." They all shook hands with each other.

"Well, I must say that it's great to be back." Mr. Hamilton said.

Back at the firehouse, Egon wanted to run some scans on Clara's parents. After re-setting the PKE Meter to picking up living beings, he got started on the scans. "Hmm, this is strange." Egon said. "I'm not getting any readings."

"What?" Clara came to take a closer look. Egon was right. There was nothing. No evidence of metabolic functions, aging processes, nothing. "How is that possible? I mean, they are alive."

"Mr. Hamilton, can you tell me what year it is?" Egon asked.

"What year?"

"Yes, please."

"Isn't it 1972?" Mr. Hamilton asked with a confused look on his face.

"No dad. It's 1986. You've been in that other dimension forfourteen years." Clara told him.

"It would appear Mr. Hamilton, that time does not exist in that dimension, and that your body's functions were held in some kind of suspended animation." Egon replied.

"Suspended animation?"

"Precisely. You may have been awake and aware, but you body never aged, and your basic needs, like food and rest, were stopped. And of this was possibly due to the absence of time."

"That must be why that half-hour I was in there felt like only a few minutes to me." Clara said. Egon scanned Clara with the PKE Meter.

"It would appear so. Your metabolic functions are slow, but are starting to normalize since your time in that dimension trying to retrieve your parents."

"So what does this mean Dr. Spengler?" Mrs. Hamilton asked. "Are we going to stay like this for the rest of our lives? I mean, I'm supposed to be 71, and my husband 73. But physically we look 57 and 59."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, but because you've been in that dimension for so long, and also since this the first time we've dealt with this kind of situation, we have no way of knowing how long that effect will last." Egon told them. "It could take few days, or another seventeen years before your metabolic functions and aging processes are back into temporal sync with our own."

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long before they eventually found out. It happened about a month after Clara's parents had been rescued from that other dimension. Clara's Dad got up off the couch in the living room to get himself a drink. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen, and only Clara and her mom were around to hear. They ran into the kitchen to check on him. "Dad? What happened?" Clara asked, frantic.

"Honey, are you alright?" They saw him hunched over, with his head in his hands.

"Just this, sudden headache." Mr. Hamilton groaned. Clara gasped.

"Dad! Your hair!" She cried. He struggled to look up.

"What about it?"

"It's turning grey!" Just then, Mrs. Hamilton doubled over in pain.

"Oh no, Mom!" Clara ran to her aid. Mr. Hamilton struggled to look at his hands and arms. To his shock, he could see the texture of his skin changing. The same thing was also happening to Mrs. Hamilton.

"Guys!" Clara screamed. "Egon! HELP!" Hearing her shouts, they quickly ran upstairs.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Egon asked, sounding frantic.

"It's my parents. Something is seriously wrong with them." Seeing their appearance changing rapidly before their eyes, Egon pulled out the PKE Meter to scan them.

"It's their metabolic functions reasserting themselves. Unfortunately, it's happening to quickly."

"Isn't there anything we can do to slow it down somehow?" Clara asked.

"Negative. Nothing else like this has happened before, so I don't know if there is anything that will work safely, if not at all." Egon replied gravely.

"I think there's only one thing we can do." Ray said. "We got to get them back to that other dimension."

"Ray, are you out of your gourd? That's not going to help them!" Clara protested.

"I'm sorry Clara, but Ray is correct." Egon said. "It's the only safe thing we can do for them."

"Egon, there has to be another way! Anything!" He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I realize you haven't had much of a chance to know them, but if they stay her any longer, they'll die. At least they'll still be alive in the other dimension." Egon told her. Sadly, Clara realized that Egon had a point.

"Then we'd better hurry." She said.

After struggling to get past the New York City gridlock, they were finally able to get back to the remote area that they were at before, when they rescued Clara's parents. But now Clara's parents had to go back. However, it was too late. As Egon was getting everything prepared for opening the gateway, Mr. Hamilton clutched his chest in pain and fell over. Seconds later, the same thing happened to Mrs. Hamilton. "Egon!" Clara shouted. He quickly rushed over to where they were, and scanned Clara's parents with the PKE Meter.

"Their hearts are failing. I'm afraid the transition from that dimension they were in, to here was too hard on their systems."

"Clara." Mr. Hamilton struggled to talk. Clara grabbed his and Mrs. Hamilton's hands.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Our time together may have been brief, but it was the best time of our lives."

"Daddy please don't leave." Clara started to cry.

"It's our time now Princess." He grunted. "But know this, at least you get to be here to say goodbye."

"We'll always love you sweetheart." Mrs. Hamilton struggled to say.

"I love you Mom. I love you Daddy." Clara cried. Finally, they breathed their last. "Goodbye." Clara whispered, and burst into uncontrollable sobs. Egon, who was kneeling beside her, didn't know what he should do. Peter leaned in towards him.

"Just hold her." He whispered. Egon hesitated before slowly putting his arm around Clara. For a moment, he remembered how he felt when his father passed away.

"If it weren't for that damn traffic jam, we would've gotten them back in time!" Clara wailed angrily.

"I know." Egon said, hugging her close. "I know". All four guys gathered around to comfort her.

After wrapping the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton in sheets, Egon and Clara took them to the crematorium at the local cemetery to be cremated, as per their original wishes. A plaque was erected on the crematorium commemoration wall, with the new year of death in place. Finally, the ashes were spread over the area in Central Park where Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton had first met. It would be a while before Clara would recover from the pain.

The End.


End file.
